


Gobcrostic

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is subject to change.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gobcrostic

**Author's Note:**

> Title is subject to change.

**M** ile-long legs. Wait, did I just say that? I mean, magic is his greatest love that doesn't love him back.

**A** lliance turned their backs on him.

**G** ets his name mispronounced all the damn time.

**I** llusions, never tricks-those are what whores do for money/candy/cocaine.

**C** an't seem to do anything right, but he's still

**I** ncapable of embarrassment.

**A** n inveterate womanizer, because he

**N** ever should've been sexy, but somehow manages to be anyway. Ok, I meant that one.


End file.
